portal_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters in the Anthology Earth 2788
The Anthology Earth 2788 has several short stories that feature the main characters in Earth Girl just a few months before arriving at Lecture Playdon's Pre History Foundation Course Earth 2788 - Jarra Earth, June 2788. Epsilon Sector 2788 - Amalie (Miranda, Epsilon Sector, June 2788). Character lists from these two short stories have been omitted here as they were both expanded and turned into novella's. Amalie can be found in List of Characters in Frontier and Jarra's can be found in List of Characters in the Earth Girl Prequel Nouvellas Alpha Sector 2788 – Dalmora (Danae, Alpha sector, June 2788) Dalmora Rostha Younger Sisters: * Asha – interested in making Vids someday * Sitara – interested in making Vids someday * Diya - interested in becoming a scientist but still young Ventrak Rostha – Famous for producing History of Humanity modern history vids, father of the girls ______ Rostha – Mother to the girls is never named but is part of the story Mother/Grandmother Asha Rostha – Ventrak’s Mother, and the girls Grandmother, very traditional and is a fabric designer, she also expects her namesake to go into fabric designing. Lecturer Playdon of University Asgard Beta Sector 2788 – Lolia (Artemis, Beta sector, October 2788) Lolmack - Mack as he was called back then, was even worse. A totally clanless nobody with a criminal record. Originally an orphan from Janus. (There may be a conflict, because I think in this story was the statement that he came from Alpha Sector or at least didn't come to Beta Sector until he was 16. Ardreath - the older of Loila’s two husbands, belonged to the Eastreth clan, which was in an alliance of nearly thirty respectable clans, headed by the Breck clan of the middle rank. Ardreath was the adored son of the Eastreth clan leader, Arden. Arden Eastreth Calvart, the head of the Eastreth clan. Lolek – great-uncle to Lolia and head of their clan cluster Lolena - cousin, make up Marissa Breck Thane – Breck Clan leader Gamma Sector 2788 - Krath (Asgard, Gamma Sector, June 2788) Krath His father His Aunt Galina – who was a history teacher and thinks that Krath is redeemable if she got him away from his father, so a few months before classes would start, she gets him to move in with her and she tutors him every day for long hours so that he can get into an Asgard University pre-history class. Delta Sector 2788 - Fian (Hercules, Delta Sector, June 2788) Fian Eklund His Mother His Father His Older Sister - mentioned Jorgen Eklund, Fian’s Great Grandfather (Mentioned) Fian’s friends studying history with him Macall - originally from Gamma Sector, his parents are both science teachers that moved to Hercules Valin – from Hercules both parents are science teachers too Larsson – Fian’s clandestine History Teacher on Hercules Kappa Sector 2788 - Colonel Riak Torrek (Planet K21228, Kappa Sector, October 2788) Major Rayne Tar Cameron Major (Drago) Tell Dramis General Kpossi Cadet Helden Keusink – The one that removed Col. Riak’s Apt. door while he was stilling living in it. Helden was a Sector recruit from Asgard, Gamma Sector Commander Nia Stone, Col.’s deputy - Commander Mason Leveque Threat team leader - General Hiraga Captain Marlise Weldon. Drago’s deputy. She was also a cross sector recruit General May General Dragon Tell Dramis (Drago’s father) Mentioned only Marack Tell Galad (Jarra's Father) Zeta Sector 2788 - Major Drago Tell Dramis Drago Tell Dramis Asante the Bartender at Asante’s MeetUp - In Beta sector a Bartender is acts more as a Host, then a drink server. All drink ordering and serving is done automatically. (Only the Frontier planets had human servers and traditional bartenders) Hermione and Nyakeo, Asante’s wives Category:Characters